


A New Beginning

by SunflowerFangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I loved season 5, I needed to write something for that ending, Oneshot, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: An elaboration on the final scene of She-Ra. With more background and even more fluff. The best friend squad prepares to embark on their next big adventure.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season 5, I had the urge to elaborate on the final scene. The ending was so sweet, but I'm sad that this great show is over. Anyway, I hope you like it!

"It's over," Adora breathes, holding catra close. "He's gone."

"Good riddance," Catra mumbles happily, leaning in for a kiss.

Just before their lips meet, they're tackled to the ground by two onlookers. The Best Friend Squad tumbles to the ground, laughing.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Bow asks, propping himself up so he could see the rest of them.

"We could bring magic back to the universe," Adora breathes. "What do you guys say to one more Best Friend Squad road trip?"

"I'm in," Glimmer says, embracing her.

"Obviously!" Bow smiles. 

"Of course I'm coming with you, Dummy," Catra smiles, reluctantly joining the group hug.

"Then let's do this," Adora smiles. "Together."

\----

That night, they held a celebratory dinner at the castle. "Everyone, we have an announcement," Glimmer says, standing up from her seat.

The rest of the table quickly quieted down.

"Since Horde Prime has been defeated and the Heart of Etheria destroyed, I now have a new mission," she tells them. "To return magic to every planet that was crushed under Horde Prime's rule."

There were a few gasps of surprise. "But who will rule Etheria?" Scorpia asks.

"My father has been king before," Glimmer says. "He can handle himself."

King Micha nods. "I am proud of your decision," he tells her. "A queen's duty is to look after the good of everyone. Your mission is noble. You can make the official announcement tomorrow when you address your people."

"Woohoo!" Bow cries. "Best Friend Squad road trip!"

\----

Glimmer adjusted her hair in the mirror one last time.

"Come on, love, we're going to be late," bow says, peeking his head into the queen's room.

"I know, I'm coming," she sighs. "I'm just so nervous. I want to make sure everything is perfect. I've been queen for almost a year and I've only addressed my subjects once before. I was crowned while we were at war and now that it's over I'm just expected to know how to do everything."

"No one expects you to know everything," Bow says, planting a kiss on her forehead. " All you can do is try your best. And you'll have the Best Friend Squad here to help you through it."

"Thanks, Bow," she says, brushing her lips across his. "I think I'm ready."

\----

"Are you sure this looks right?" Catra asks, examining herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Adora assures her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Surely not as beautiful as you," Catra replies, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I promise you'll be fine," Adora assures her, noting Catra's unease. "With Hordak in the crowd, no one will have time to be shocked about you and me."

"I guess you're right," Catra smiles.

"You two lovebirds ready?' Bow shouts. "The speech is supposed to start in a few minutes. We need to get to the stage."

They follow Bow and Glimmer to the front of the castle, where a crowd had already gathered.

Catra surveyed the crowd nervously. Adora gave her hand a comforting squeeze before they stepped onto the stage.

\----

The crowd roared as the Best Friend Squad stepped onto the stage. King Micha had already introduced them and was now standing to the left of the stage. Adora, Bow, and Catra took their place to Glimmer's right.

"People of Etheria," Glimmer begins, "Words cannot describe how happy I am to be standing before you now." She gazed at the front row, where the rest of the princesses sat, smiling. "I was crowned queen in a time of crisis. I was unable to provide for my kingdom as I would have wished. But now that Horde Prime has been defeated, I have a new mission. Restoring magic to the rest of the Universe."

A surprised murmur passed through the crowd.

"I am leaving my father, King Micha in charge," she continues. "It occurred to me a while ago that I am not yet ready for such a large job. I need more time so that I can learn to be the queen my people deserve."

She looks back at her friends. "I hope our travels will allow me to learn about being a leader, so that I may better serve you when I return. Thank you for allowing me to be your queen. I will miss you all dearly."

A cheer erupted from the crowd. "I did it," she breaths once they had stepped off of the stage.

"You did a great job," Bow says. embracing her tightly.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," she worries. "I mean - my dad's been gone for over ten years. What if something happens?"

"He's been king before," Catra tells her. "He'll be fine."

"Besides," Adora adds. "We'll be back from time to time. You'll be able to check in on him."

"You guys are right," Glimmer nods. "It will all be fine."

"So," Bow asks. "When do we leave, my Queen?"

"Entrapta and Hordak have been working on upgrading the ship," she tells them. "We should be ready for takeoff any day now."

\----

They boarded the ship a few days later.

"Are you ready?" Adora asks, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Always," Catra smiles, stealing a quick kiss before sashaying off towards the control room. Adora can't help but watch.

Glimmer comes up behind her, laughing. "You two really are made for each other," she comments. "I don't think I'd seen Catra really smile before you two started dating."

"Like you and Bow have been any different," Adora retorts. The pair had been practically inseparable since they'd defeated Horge Prime. Adora had to admit, it was adorable.

"Okay, we're ready for takeoff," Bow says over the intercom.

They all settled into their chairs in the control room. Bow was at the help, inputting the coordinates for their first destination while Entrapta and Hordak monitored the systems.

"Okay everyone," Bow announces. "Liftoff in 3...2...1!"

They rose from the ground at through the sky, off on their next big adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here ya go. I'm probably going to start another set of one-shots about the best friend squad after the war at some point, so make sure to be on the lookout for that! Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated! Everyone stay safe and healthy!


End file.
